Just Keep Dancing
by Akikazemoon
Summary: Tiger x Sarah fanfic for the contest! X3 And it's a songfic! Sorry for the suckish title, I couldn't think of anything. x.x


Well, here's my entry to the contest! One Sarah x Tiger fanfic! X3 Well, this is my first songfic, so I hope that it lives up to your expectations and stuff. ^^; Still, I worked hard on it, and I really hope that you like it! ^^ Enjoy! :3

Sarah, Tiger, and Carson belong to Sorrowsnow

Alice belongs to yumi-loves-the-darkness

Riley belongs to me

Songfic song: Nickelback- Something in Your Mouth

It was around midnight, and the party at the club was still going strong. The music was pulsing loud, the bass making the glasses on the tables shake. Having heard that there was a party in town, Sarah had suggested that they go and see if they could have some fun. Everyone else had agreed, so they hijacked one of the counselor's cars and driven out into the city. They had almost not been allowed into the club, but Riley had managed to mix up a remedy to make them look twenty one for a few minutes, just enough for them to get through the door. And now, after an hour, everyone was still having the time of their life.

"I tricked the bar guy into giving us more drinks," Riley chuckled as she sit down.

"What?" Carson shouted over the music, unable to hear her.

"I got more drinks!" Riley replied, louder. She glanced around the table momentarily. "Hey, where's Sarah?"

"Sarah's still dancing!" Alice grinned, pointing to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

"I'd swear that she's danced with every guy in the place by now, huh?" Carson smirked, elbowing Tiger jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Tiger shrugged. He turned and looked out at the dance floor, searching until he finally sighted Sarah dancing among the crowd.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar bodyThey say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come onNeeds to hit the big screen and shoot a little love sceneIf Hollywood hadn't caught her she'd be gone before ya holler, come on_

"Alice thinks that Sarah's drunk!" Alice announced to everyone else.

"No, really?" Riley laughed. She glanced over at Tiger, who seemed to be the only one not having a good time. "What's wrong, Tiger? Feeling jealous or something?"

"Huh?" Tiger turned to look at her.

"Yeah," Carson joined in, grinning. "Tiger just can't take seeing Sarah dance with other guys, huh?"

"I'm not jealous," Tiger said flatly. "I mean, she's not even with any guys right now."

"Are you even watching?" Riley pointed to the dance. Tiger looked up to realize that she was right. Sarah was dancing with one, no, two other guys. And a third was already coming over.

_Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thongEvery sugar daddy hittin on her all night longDoesn't care about the money she could be with anybodyAnybody and the honey wanted you all along_

"I'm not jealous," Tiger told them all resolutely, though the fact that Sarah was dancing with _three other guys_ was annoying him. And she didn't even know them! Tiger watched as she went over to the bar counter, dancing the whole way, and picking up a strawberry from her plate. She ate it up slowly, putting a finger in her mouth to lick off the juice.

"She's flirting, too!" Alice giggled. Tiger could hardly believe what he was seeing.

_(You naughty thing)You're ripping up the dance floor honey(You naughty woman)You shake your ass around for everyone(Your such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(The way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

"Just admit that you're jealous already," Riley smirked at him.

"Well…I guess that I just don't like those guys," Tiger made up a quick excuse.

"Riiiight," Carson nodded, speaking sarcastically.

"We all know that you like Sarah, so just go do something manly already if you want to get her attention," Riley waved her hand in the air absentmindedly.

"I guess I could…" Tiger glanced over at Sarah again.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

"Alright, fine, maybe I will," Tiger stood up after getting a few more looks from Riley and Carson. He walked over to the edge of the dance floor, looking around, having lost sight of Sarah. Once he found her again, he found to his displeasure that it looked like one of the guys was attempting to get her to kiss him.

_Crafty little lip tricksTattoos on her left hipShe bending as you're spendingThere's no ending it so baby come on_

Tiger pushed his way through the thick crowd, pulling the boy away.

"No way in hell," he said to him before pushing him away into the throng.

"Oh, hey Tiger," Sarah smiled, still dancing, as she noticed him. "Great party, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, unsure of what else to say. Sarah smiled, straightening her hat. Tiger was beginning to think that Sarah was actually trying to get him to notice how great she looked…

_Dressed up like a princessBetting that her skin smells betterThan the scent of every flower in the desert come on_

"Hey, Tiger, you'll dance with me, right?" Sarah asked, pulling Tiger out of his thoughts.

"Sure," Tiger said quickly, smiling. At least now he could protect her from random pervs, he thought.

_Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thongEvery sugar daddy hittin on her all night longDoesn't care about the money she could be with anybodyAnybody and the honey wanted you all along_

Sarah really was the best dancer that Tiger had ever seen. He had trouble thinking of how he should be dancing, he was watching her so closely. Still moving to the music, she pulled a strawberry off of her plate, eating it the same way Tiger had seen her do before. She noticed that Tiger was looking at her, and giggled, happy and embarrassed, pulling her fingers out of her mouth.

_(You naughty thing)You're ripping up the dance floor honey(You naughty woman)You shake your ass around for everyone(You're such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(The way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

Sarah perked up even more as the song changed.

"I love this song!" she said excitedly, running to the center of the dance floor where a spotlight shined down, clearing out anyone in her way with a wave of the hand. Everyone formed a circle to watch as she started to fly into another one of her wildly amazing dances, Tiger making his way to the inside edge of the circle to watch. Sarah just kept on dancing, not caring who saw or what anyone said.

_She loves the night scene bar queenLiving for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only oneIn the spotlight all night dissing everyoneTrying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

Without warning, something came over Tiger, and he found himself going out into the circle and dancing with Sarah. She didn't do anything to stop him, seeming happy to get a partner to dance with. Tiger wondered if he was somehow drunk as well, but he didn't care. This was their time.

_You're so much coolerWhen you never pull it outSo much cuterWith something in your mouth_

"You know what? I think I really like you," Tiger smiled at Sarah, finding it a lot easier to tell her than he had expected.

"I had a feeling you did," Sarah grinned. "Now let's dance!" The two of them broke out into a new sort of dance that they had invented back at the camp during their free time, moving in a perfect pattern with each other, gathering the eyes and amazement of everyone in the room.

"Whoa," Carson glanced over at the dance floor.

"When did they learn that?" Riley wondered out loud. "I haven't seen them do that dance before."

"Alice wants to dance, too!" Alice started to stand up.

"Hang on, Alice," Riley smiled. "Let's let those two have some time first."

_(You naughty thing)You're ripping up the dance floor honey(You naughty woman)You shake your ass around for everyone(You're such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(The way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb(You naughty thing)You're ripping up the dance floor honey(You naughty woman)You shake your ass around for everyone(You're such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(The way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

The song came to an end, but before Sarah walked off back to the bar, Tiger grabbed her arm.

"Bingo," Carson and Riley said in unison, still watching from the table as Alice gave a slightly confused look.

"Have I ever mentioned…" Tiger leaned in a bit closer to Sarah, "that you look a lot better with something in your mouth?"

"Really?" Sarah smiled, having caught on. "Show me." Tiger connected their lips, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your..... _


End file.
